Problem: $\int y^2\,dy=$ $+C$
Explanation: The integrand is of the form $x^n$ where $n\neq-1$, so we can use the reverse power rule: $\int x^n\,dx=\dfrac{x^{n+1}}{n+1}+C$ $\begin{aligned} \int y^{{2}}\,dy&=\dfrac{y^{{2}+1}}{{2}+1}+C \\\\ &=\dfrac13 y^3+C \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\int y^2\,dy=\dfrac13 y^3+C$